


An Unexpected Tagalong

by Fai_Marie_521



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Movie 1: The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, Movie 2: The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, Movie 3: The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, Original Character(s), Romance, The Shire, Thorin is a Softie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fai_Marie_521/pseuds/Fai_Marie_521
Summary: In a hole in the ground, there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort. Estella Took loved the comfort of her home. The smell, the sounds. But something was always missing. She was a Took after all. She had the need for adventure in her blood. The stories she has read by her fireplace have twisted her mind and she often daydreamed of adventures of her own. Little did she know that on her 35th birthday, she would get exactly what she always dreamed of.
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

My Dear Bilbo,

It has been a while, my dear. A very long while. And yes, I have gotten every letter you have sent my way. And yes, I am very happy in Rivendell with the elves. They've treated me with kindness and welcomed me with open arms. I'm a little surprised Lord Elrond remembered me and his offer. It has been 60 years after all. Oh Bilbo, just writing that makes my heart hurt. 60 years since our lives changed... I still dream of Erebor and it's emerald halls. I can still smell Bofur's stew. Weirdly, I miss sleeping on the cold rock ground. Most of all Bilbo, I miss going on adventures. The thrill. I haven't felt that since... Well, since all those years ago. I need to feel it again. If only for a moment. Oh yes! Bilbo, I have read your most recent letter and I regret to tell you I won't be able to make it to your 111th birthday. Unlike you, I have not aged well. Though, I know I can make one more holiday without crumbling into dust. I cannot wait for you to join me here in Rivendell. I have missed you so much. Now we can go back to the Lonely Mountain just one last time like we have talked about for years. I do not think I can part with the world without seeing him once more. But of course, you know that. I know you cannot either. I will wait for you here, my cousin. Tell young Frodo I said hello!

  
With much love,

Estella H. Took

  



	2. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estella Took and Bilbo Baggins hear about an adventure.

Odd. That is a word that most of the halflings in the Shire would call her. Very, very odd. So it could not be helped that Estella Took was a name that rolled off the tongue of every gossiping hobbit. They found her queer. She wasn't like normal hobbits. The young lass would often be caught daydreaming in the middle of conversations. Estella mostly kept to herself in her home, baking or reading stories of her adventurous ancestors. And when she was out she would always give cookies to the children and tell them stories about far away. "Filling their heads with nonsense," Most Sackville-Baggins' would say. "She should just get out of the Shire if she wants to leave so bad." They'd give her sneers and sideways stares as she sold her pastries in the market. But she would just send them a sweet smile and wave. Though Estella kept to herself, she was a gentle soul. Even to the Sackville-Baggins, who in the opinion of Bilbo Baggins, "Weren't worth the effort." Estella would just laugh off her cousin and continued to be kind to them. 

Other than good old Bilbo, Estella didn't have any other close relatives. Her father kept her hidden away for most of the first part of her life. No one even knew she was Isengrim Took III's daughter. One day, on her 18th birthday she appeared out of nowhere. Hobbiton was buzzing with gossip for weeks. She was an unexpected surprise and hobbits weren't fond of the unexpected. The only good thing to come out of the gossip was Estella finally meeting some family members such as her Aunt Belladonna's son, Bilbo Baggins. They've been close ever since they first met. Bilbo and Estella loved each other very much. He helped her get more in touch with society and she helped him keep his fun side. But he'd never show that side to anyone else. Just her. Bilbo couldn't have anyone else know that the Took in him also wanted what Estella wants. Adventure. You can often see the two having tea and sharing laughs outside of Bag End, watching the clouds roll by. Estella always baked Honey Nut Cakes for him and he brought good tea. She would never trade anything for the time she spends with her dear cousin. 

Today Estella Took would be 35 years old. Bilbo tried to convince her to have a grand party but Estella never wanted that. The hobbits would all talk about her at her own party. She would rather avoid the glares and nasty words. Estella just wanted to have a nice dinner with Bilbo on a nice quiet night, like they always do for her birthday. Bilbo kept insisting that she deserves something grand for her day but Estella laughed every time, with her brunette locks bouncing. She would hold his hand and say, "To me, dinner with my best friend is grand enough." Bilbo would sigh and smile. Giving up, he planned to make her a fantastic supper.

So the day started like any other for Bilbo Baggins. On the nice, warm morning he sat in front of his hobbit hole huffing on his pipe. While the minutes ticked on by, he would glance over at the hobbit hole beside his own. Waiting for his cousin to walk out and water her many flowers. While waiting for the birthday girl, he inhaled and exhaled smoke rings into the air with his eyes closed and a relaxed smile on his face. The smoke ring that left his lip did not stay a ring for long. It shifted and twisted into a butterfly. The butterfly swooped back toward Bilbo and into his face it went. Bilbo choked on the sudden blast of smoke. He coughed, forcing his eyes open to see a tall silhouette blocking the sun. Bilbo squints his eyes to make out a grey-robed figure with a matching pointy hat. The halfling tilts his head as the man looks down at him. 

"...Good Morning." Bilbo says hesitantly. 

The man looked down at Bilbo with an amusing gleam in his blue eyes. " What do you mean?" He began to speak, his voice low, almost like thunder rolling in from afar. Bilbo did not understand the question but before he could answer the man in grey, he continued. "Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?" 

The halfling could not comprehend anything the man just said to him. What an odd guy. He tilted his head, taking the pipe off his lips. "All of them at once, I suppose," Bilbo concludes with a slight shrug. The man stares at the hobbit. His eyes sparkling with wonder. Bilbo shifts uncomfortably on his bench. With a clear of the throat, he gains the courage and asks: "Can I help you?" Good old hobbit hospitality. The man's eyebrows scrunch together. 

"That remains to be seen," He answers, stroking his long grey beard. "I'm looking for someone to share an adventure." 

Bilbo's eyes widen. He forces a look of disapproval on his face, but he could not lie that he was a tad bit intrigued. " An adventure?" He scoffs. "No, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree, would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner!" A lie. He knew two hobbits who would love an adventure. One would happily admit it and the other would not. Bilbo stands on his feet. He retrieves his mail and slowly backs away from the gate. Trying not to be rude but hoping this man would give up and leave. When the man did not say anything, Bilbo clears his throat. 

"Now, I have many things to do today so... er... Good Morning." He begins to turn and head into his home. The grey-robed man shakes his head. 

"To think that I should have lived to be good- morninged by Belladonna Took's son as if I was selling buttons at the door!"

Bilbo spins around in surprise to face him. "I beg your pardon?"

The man shakes his head once more. "You've changed Bilbo Baggins, and not entirely for the better." Bilbo could have felt offended by this comment but his mind was trying to remember if he knew this tall man. 

"Do I know you?"

" Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it," He replies. " I'm Gandalf, and Gandalf means" What does Gandalf mean? "...me!" 

Gandalf. Gandalf... "Gandalf?" Bilbo asks aloud. That name does ring a bell in Bilbo's head. Until it hits him. "Not Gandalf, the wandering wizard who made such excellent fireworks? Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve! Well!" The hobbit scoffs, "I had no idea you were still in business." That came out far too judgemental than he intended it too. Why isn't Estella here to keep him in check, he wondered. 

When Gandalf's amusing gaze turned stern, Bilbo shrunk down slightly. "And where else should I be?" Gandalf asked carefully. Bilbo let out a sharp, nervous laugh. He was about to answer until a yell is heard from afar. A sweet, soft yell. "Oh, Bilbo! Good morning!" And there she was, rushing over to Gandalf and Bilbo. He turned his head toward the yell. Estella was all prettied up. She wore a light pink dress with long, white, puffy sleeves. Her hair was braided up, a white ribbon holding it. A basket was on her arm, swaying side to side as she rushed toward her cousin. Gandalf's eyebrow raises at the sudden hobbit. Bilbo was relieved that someone was here to get him out of this mess. "Oh..." Estella squeaks, noticing Gandalf. She looks up at him and then looks to Bilbo. "I am so sorry, did I interrupt something?" 

Gandalf gives her a big smile, "Not at all, my lady-" He extends lady, hoping for a name in return. This hobbit was very new to him. She gave him a bright, kind smile. Estella bows her head slightly. "Took. Estella Took." 

Gandalf bows his head in return, "Lady Estella." the Grey Wizard announces. Estella heads into the gate to stand by her cousin, who at this point looked very annoyed and confused. In annoyance, he gently grips Estella's wrist with his free hand and drags her toward the front door. Though confused Estella decides to go along with it. Her cousin must have a reason for this behavior. Just before Bilbo opens the door. Gandalf looks at Bilbo and smiles, " I do believe it is decided then. It will be good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others." 

"What-" Bilbo gasps, looking back at him. A grip still on Estella, who had a very baffled expression on her soft features. Her chestnut eyes darted back and forth between Gandalf and her cousin. Trying to keep up with the two. Gandalf gives him a mischievous smirk. "Wait! No, no, no! You will not be informing anything to anyone. We do not want adventures here, thank you!" Bilbo tells him. Estella's head perks up at the word and looks at Bilbo with excitement in her eyes but her cousin is too busy trying to get the wizard away for him to notice her expression. " Not today, not... I suggest you try over the hill or...across the water...." He opens his door and quickly rushes Estella inside. He turns back to Gandalf and huffs out one last, "Good morning." 

Estella shakes her head. She looks to her cousin. "Bilbo, who was that?" Bilbo throws his pipe and mail onto the nearest surface and pushes Estella against the wall and then proceeds to push himself against the wall beside her. "Bilbo, this is ridico-" Estella begins but is interupted by a hand over her mouth. The girl let out a bothered groan, tapping her feet on the wooden floor beneath her. Both of the halflings grow quiet when a loud scratching noise upon the door is heard. Estella raises a brow. The two glance at each other. Once the scratching stops, Bilbo looks out a small window, praying that Gandalf was gone. His sigh of relief when he doesn't spot the man is premature when his piercing blue eyes stare into the hobbit hole, sending Bilbo backward onto his bottom. Estella raises a hand to her mouth and hurries to help her cousin up. "Ugh," He growls as Estella helps him on his feet. 

"If you don't mind me asking, what was that all about?" Estella huffs, setting down the basket of honey nut cakes on the table in the living room. 

"I wish I knew," Bilbo admitted. "That Gandalf, wizard.. person just randomly appeared and spouted off about adventures and whatnot."

"Adventures?" Estella grinned. It was a toothy grin. With the added sparkle to her eyes, Bilbo knew what she was thinking. 

"So I sent him straight off, no one looking for adventures here." He said. He slightly felt bad when Estella's face fell in disappointment. He knew she always dreamed of such but... it's so dangerous and hobbits do not do danger. Why would they when they have such a safe and comfortable home.

"Well... I suppose you are right... Hobbits don't go on adventures," Estella sighs, mindlessly moving the honey nut cakes in her basket around. "We stay in the Shire."

Bilbo knew she was upset. She at least wanted to know what the adventure was about. A little part of him wished to know too. He decided to take her mind off of it. "Why don't we head down to the market. We have to pick up everything for your birthday supper." 

Estella lets out a heartful laugh, "Must we?" 

"Of course we must! Tonight is special. You're only 35 once, cousin."

Estella smiles, putting a hand on Bilbo's cheek lovingly. "All too true, my dear." He smiles kindly at her. Her hand falls, "Very well, let us go then. Before I regret it." 

"Great!" He says happily. Bilbo extends his arm toward Estella. The girl takes his arm, locking elbows. "We must keep an eye out for that wizard though. I'd rather not run into him again." 

"We will," Estella chuckles. 

And with that, they were off to the market. Birds were singing all around. The sound of all the hobbits conversing, gossiping, asking for bread, asking about veggies. It was a sweet sound that Estella learned to love. Even if some of the gossip was bad things about her. She loved the Shire. She loved going to the market with Bilbo. But in the back of her brain, she felt the curiosity grow of the adventure Gandalf had mentioned. Goodness, she would kill to know more. 

Arms locked, the two-headed to the center of the Market. Estella takes out her arm from Bilbo and smiles, "So, what's the plan?" 

"How does fish sound tonight?"

"Mmmmm, with a lemon and fluffy biscuits on the side." 

"I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"Yes!"


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estella's birthday dinner doesn't go as planned.

(Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed! I would love any helpful comment or suggestions. I want to get better at writing! (: ) 

The day went by quickly and in a blink of an eye, it was supper time. The smell of freshly cooked fish fills the air. It made Estella's mouth water. She was so hungry. After what seemed like forever, Bilbo plates the fish. Steam rises from it. It was glossy and well seasoned. Say what you will about hobbits, but they know how to cook. "Thank you so much for doing this for me," Estella says with a smile as he puts a plate right in front of her. Bilbo rolls his eyes slightly, "You bring me honey nut cakes every day, Stella. This is nothing." The halfling of course had a point, but that didn't make Estella any less grateful. They both sit down and begin to feast on their food. All until the doorbell rang. Bilbo's eyes raise toward the door, then glance into Estella's as if he didn't hear correctly.

"Who could be here at this hour?" She asks curiously, almost in a whisper. Bilbo's nose scrunches slightly in thought. He stands up.

"I suppose I should see,"

Estella watches her cousin make his way to the door. Bilbo takes a breath and slowly opens the door. The look on Bilbo's face twisted into a look of confusion. A dwarf was standing right in the entrance, a sneer upon his rough features. He was quite taller than Bilbo. Bald but a long dark beard. He had heavy equipment on; an axe in hand. Bilbo looked around him. The dwarf must've ringed the wrong door. Right? He gave the dwarf a weird stare. Letting curiosity get the best of her, Estella creeps over to see who was at the door. The dwarf looks at Bilbo with an empty stare.

"Dwalin," He says. Estella could barely see the man from where she stood but she knew that name was not a hobbit name. "At your service."

"Bilbo... Baggins... At yours."

Dwalin suddenly pushes past the halfling, making Estella gasp slightly and move toward Bilbo. She looks around acting like she wasn't listening in on their conversation. Dwalin stares at the girl and back at Bilbo. He lets out a laugh, "Ahaha, you have company, do ya?"

Bilbo gives him a look of disgust. Estella shakes her head instantly, "My... My name is Estella Took. Bilbo's cousin."

"Estella," Dwalin says. He did not smile but there was a small curve at the corner of his lips. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He gently takes her hand, planting a kiss on the back of it. Estella's cheeks grow pink.

Bilbo instinctively moves close to Estella. "Do we know each other?" He asks as Dwalin begins to walk further in.

Dwalin looks at Bilbo as if he was stupid. "No," He rolls his eyes. "Now which way?" He looks around the hobbit hole and points down the hall. "Is it down here?"

"Is what down there, sir?" Estella asks kindly.

Dwalin looks at them expectantly, "Supper." He throws his coat at Bilbo. The halfling barely catches it as Dwalin makes his way toward the dining room. Estella's nose scrunches slightly, as it always does when she is annoyed. She'd be lying if she wasn't intrigued by the dwarf but the way he is treating Bilbo is just plain rude. Her arms cross and her large feet tap on the wooden floor.

Without seeming to have a choice, Estella seats Dwalin where Bilbo was sitting. The dwarf huffs at the small amount of food at the table. "He said there would be food and lots of it."

Bilbo narrows his eyes, "He said? Who said?"

The dwarf must've been starving, Estella had thought to herself. Dwalin helps himself to the food on the table, ignoring Bilbo. He eats Bilbo's dinner quickly, scarfing down the fish as if there were no bones. The halflings just watch the intruder intently in silence, occasionally glancing at each other. Dwalin quickly finishes Bilbo's supper and starts reaching for Estella's. Bilbo steps forward, "Wait!" Estella looks at Bilbo with confusion while Dwalin looks at him in annoyance. "That's um... actually my cousin's birthday dinner so if you could please... um... not eat that one?" Estella looks at her cousin with loving eyes. He was truly too sweet to her.

Estella gives him a grateful smile and looks at Dwalin, "No please, you can take it. You must have traveled a long way."

Dwalin gives the halfling a toothy grin. His teeth full of the food that they were meant to eat. "Thank you, lassie." He says. Estella didn't know if she was hearing things but she thought she heard sincere gratitude in his voice. "This is very good. Any more?"

"Give me one-second, sir dwarf." Estella spins around on her heels and goes to the living room where she left the honey nut cakes. She quickly puts two cakes in her pocket for her and Bilbo, taking the rest to the dining table. Dwalin sees the cakes and his eyes instantly light up like a child receiving a present. "Haha! I like this girl." He exclaims, digging into the cakes. Bilbo looks devasted, seeing his basket of cakes getting devoured by someone who was not him. Estella looks at him apologetically. Once Dwalin's attention is completely on the cakes Estella slips Bilbo one of the cakes she snatched. Bilbo's face lights up and he quickly hides it in his robe pocket. As if the night couldn't get any weirder, the doorbell rings once more. Dwalin looks up from eating, glancing over at Bilbo. "That would be the door."

Bilbo narrows his eyes and looks at Estella. "Make sure he doesn't take anything."

Once Estella nods, Bilbo goes off to get the door. Dwalin looks up at the girl once Bilbo had left, "So, are you married?" Estella lets out a laugh, which made Dwalin smile. The first time he had smiled since he arrived.

"No good sir, I am not."

"What a shame! How hasn't someone picked up a beauty like you?"

Estella blushes slightly, " You're too kind, but I'm not looking for a man."

In the background, they can hear Bilbo talking to someone but Dwalin keeps on speaking with Estella. He waves a piece of cake at her. "Aha, independent. I like that." He laughs. She giggles at him.

"Ooh!" A new voice says happily behind Estella. She turns to see another dwarf. He was short, stout, he was far older than Dwalin. His beard was long and white, his hair matching. "Ah-hah! Evening, Brother!" The new dwarf exclaims fondly. Dwalin quickly gets up to greet his friend. He walks over to him with a wide smile. "By my beard! You are shorter and wider than last we met!"

"Wider, but not shorter." The old dwarf corrects. "Sharp enough for both of us."

The two share a laugh and hold each other's arms. They suddenly do something Estella did not expect. The two rear their heads back and slam them into each others'. Estella's hand slaps across her mouth as she imagined the pain that must've caused. But the two just laugh and stare at each other fondly as if nothing had happened. The two ignore the halflings and start going toward Bilbo's pantry. "Wait! Uh... Excuse me I think you have the wrong house!" He yells out them, but to no avail. Estella puts a hand on his shoulder with a slight smile on her face, "This is... the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me."

Bilbo looks at her, frowning disapprovingly. "You're smiling! You're completely enjoying this!"

"No! I am not!" Estella tries to say, holding back a laugh.

"Well, it's not your pantry they're raiding!" Bilbo grumbles under his breath. He stomps after the dwarves in hopes to stop them from eating his food. Estella quickly follows after her cousin. The dwarves look all around the pantry grabbing anything they find that meets their craving. The two talk amongst themselves as if the hobbits don't even exist.

Bilbo huffs angrily, "It's not that I don't like visitors. I...I like visitors as much as the next... hobbit. But I do like to know them before they come visiting."

Ignored. Estella chuckles slightly. She very much enjoyed this excitement.

"The thing is um..." Ignored again.

" The thing is, I don't...I don't know either of you, not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt, but I uh...but I had to speak my mind." He says quickly. "I'm sorry." Bilbo's hands raise, as does his voice with those last words. The dwarves grow quiet and look at him. The older dwarf stares at him.

"Apology accepted!" He says. Bilbo suddenly looks as if he was about to explode. Estella had never seen her cousin so angry. She felt sympathy toward him but also couldn't help to be amused by the whole situation. While the dwarves continue to raid poor Bilbo's pantry the doorbell rings once more. The halfling groans in annoyance. He storms over to the door quickly, leaving Estella watching the dwarves once again. Dwalin and the new dwarf begins to carry things toward the bigger dining room. Estella yelps and hurries to the older dwarf's side, picking up some of the things in his arms to relieve some weight. "Here! I'll help." She says quickly. The older dwarf looks to here, "Ahh. Thank you, dearie. I don't believe we have had an introduction."

"Nope, I'm Estella Took! Bilbo's cousin."

"It is good to meet you, Estella! The name's Balin." He says, setting down everything he brought from the pantry. Estella follows suit, then bows her head in greeting. "It is a pleasure Balin." She smiles sweetly at him. They share a quick smile before Balin and Dwalin return to getting things from the pantry.

"That's my mother's glory box, can you please not do that?" Estella can hear Bilbo plead near the entrance.

"Kili, Fili, come on give us a hand!" Dwalin yells over to... new dwarves. Estella stares at the newcomers. They were brothers for sure, they shared some similar features. They were opposites to be sure. Especially hair wise, one dark, one light. One with man like features and the other more dwarf-like. They were both handsome young dwarves despite their differences. "Mr.Dwalin!" The dark-haired dwarf exclaims happily. The two brothers race over to assist moving the furniture in the dining room.

Balin sighs, "Let's shove this in the whole, otherwise we won't get everyone in."

Bilbo's eyes widen. "Ev... Everyone?!" He yelps. He looks at Estella for help but sees she's helping the dwarves! Talking to them! Bilbo's face scrunches. " How many more are there?!" He demands.

But everyone is far too busy to even hear the poor hobbit. Then the doorbell rings once more. The hobbit drops down the stuff Fili put in his arms and growls, "Oh no! No! There is nobody home! Go away, and bother somebody else! There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If...if this is some blockhead's idea of a joke, I can only say, it is in very poor taste!" He swings open the door and a wave of dwarves fall into the entrance. Bilbo watches them helplessly. He glares up to see a tall figure stand behind the scrambling dwarves on the floor. The tall figure pokes his head through the hobbit hole door, a smile upon his old face.   
  
" Gandalf..." Bilbo mumbles angrily.

Dwarves. A wizard. One hobbit who is completely enjoying herself and another who is absolutely angry. Since the intruders have arrived, Estella has become friends with every single one. She can become friends with random dwarves on a whim, but can't even go out to hobbit event to even say hi to her own people! Bilbo's face was reddened. He was rushing everywhere at once trying to keep everything in order in the house. Without the help of his cousin, who sat in the basically destroyed living room with the dwarves.

"So it's your birthday, huh?" Kil asks happily.

Estella nods, "Yep! My 35th."

"Dearie! You don't look a day over 25!" Balin exclaims.

She nearly chokes on the sip of ale she had just swallowed. "Neither do you, good sir!" She laughs. The table laughs along with her. They talk all while Bilbo is still running around.

"Uh...Fili, Kili. Uh...Oin, Gloin. Dwalin, Balin. Bifur, Bofur, Bombur. Dori, Nori..." Gandalf counts from the hall away, trying to avoid the rushing dwarves.

"Ori!" He exclaims, finding another one. Bifur, a dwarf with an axe in his head, looks up at Gandalf. He begins to speak in dwarvish. Gandalf nods, "Yes, you are quite right, Bifur. We appear to be one dwarf short."

"He is late, is all. He traveled north to a meeting of our kin, he will come." Dwalin says from the corner of the hall. While there is loud laughter and talk amongst the dwarves, Bilbo stands in front of his pantry. Sorrow is clear on his face. It was completely cleaned! He begins toward the kitchen where the dwarves and his cousin are. Food flies across the room. They were burping, chugging, doing all the things a person with no manners would do. And there Estella was. Having the time of her life. From the looks of it, Kili, Fili, and Bofur were playing a drinking game with her.

"No, no! I've got this!" She insists. "Dwalin, Balin... Bifur, Bofur, Bombur... Ori, Oin, Gloin... Kili, Fili... Dori... and-"

"And-?" Fili says sing-songy.

"You've got this Lady Took!" Kili cheers on.

"And- oh goodness! What was that last one?" She groans.

"If you need to give up~" Fili taunts.

"Nori!" She yells. "It's Nori!"

"UGH, balls!" Fili grumbles. The boys take a big swig of ale as Estella laughs in victory.

Bilbo could not believe his eyes. Betrayed. By his own kin. Was he being dramatic? Most likely, but he didn't care. His house was a mess! It was supposed to be a quiet night. How could it turn to this?

"Bebother and confusticate these dwarves!" He growls. He watched Etsella and them have fun and he couldn't help feel a pang of jealousy. He wanted to have fun too but he was also annoyed that his dinner with Estella was completely ruined.

Gandalf sees the distraught hobbit and walks over, "My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?"

"What's the matter? I am surrounded by dwarves. What they're doing here?!"

  
"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them," Gandalf admits.

Bilbo's face scrunches in anger, " I don't want to get used to them. Look at the state of my kitchen! There's mud trod in the carpet, they...they've pillaged the pantry! I'm not even gonna tell you what they've done in the bathroom, they've all but destroyed the plumbing! And they are ruining my cousin's birthday! I don't understand what they're doing in my house!"

Gandalf couldn't help but smile as he looked at Estella and the dwarves. "Bilbo, she seems to be having a grand time."

"That's not the point-" Bilbo begins until a young dwarf, Ori, walks over to Bilbo. " Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt," He says kindly. He lifts up his dirty plate. "But what should I do with my plate?"  
  
Bilbo was about to answer him until someone grabs the dirty plate out of his hand. It was Fili, with a mischievous grin on his face. "Here you go, Ori, give it to me," He says. Fili throws the plate as it's a frisbee toward his brother who was in the kitchen and Bilbo's face drops, giving them a look of terror. Many more plates are thrown toward Fili who proceeded to throw it to Kili.

"Excuse me! That's my mother's Westfarthing pottery, it's over a hundred years old!" Bilbo exclaims in horror.

The dwarves in the dining room begin to use the cutlery for a tune. Banging the ends on the table rhythmically. Rubbing the sharp edge against the others.

"And... and... ca- can you not do that! You'll blunt them!" Bilbo pleads.

Bofur laughs and continues the rhythm. "Did you hear that lads! He says we'll blunt the knives!"

Kili begins to sing to the tune of dishes being thrown and knives clanking together, "Blunt the knives bend the forks!"

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks!" Fili continues.

All the dwarves begin to sing now. Estella watches in delight, clapping along to the beat happily.

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates._

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat._

_Leave the bones on the bedroom-mat, pour the milk on the pantry-floor, splash the wine on every door,_   
_dump the crocks in a boiling bowl, pound them up with a thumping pole._

_When you've finished, if any are whole, send them down the hall to roll!_

  
Clean dishes from the kitchen begin piling up onto the dining table in front of Estella. She watched the tower grow throughout the song. And once the dwarves were finished cleaning they exclaim one last line as Bilbo rushes to the dining room expecting his china to be shattered all over the floor.

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

Estella peers over at her cousin with a wide smile on her face. She hurries over to him and hugs his arm. "See! It all worked out!" She tells him happily over the laughs of the dwarves. Bilbo stares at the cleaned dishes, astonished.

Everyone's laughter echoed off the walls. It was all fun and games until their was two loud bangs at the front door. The laughter quickly died down and everyone looked in the direction of the door. Estella looked at the door curiously.

Gandalf inhales a large breath of air. "He's here."


	4. Chapter 3: The Dwarf Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin meets his company's burglar.

(A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoy the third chapter! I would love to hear what you all think and any constructive criticism is gladly taken. I want to get better! ^-^)

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

When the house grew quiet, Estella grew eerie. Just a moment ago the house was booming with happiness and laughter. Now it was so quiet she could hear her own heartbeat. Boom, boom. It steadily beat against her chest. Estella and her cousin follow the wizard to greet the newcomer. The other dwarves watched from the distance. They all stood as tall as they can. Their chests puffed out proudly. Whoever was waiting beyond the door, the dwarves held to high regard. Estella didn't know it but she held her breath within her lungs. With anticipation building up inside of her, she stands close to Bilbo, a stern grip on his forearm. Bilbo wouldn't admit it to Estella but he was so curious. Deep down he was actually excited. Gandalf slowly opened the door, and there he stood. A dwarf with sharp features. Long black hair. His eyes glanced around the house quickly and when Estella met his her breath hitched. Blue meeting brown. Ocean washing up onto Earth. Time felt so slow in that split second their eyes met. Bilbo stared in awe of this man as well. He wasn't like the other dwarves, though he bared some qualities that were similar to Kili and Fili.

Estella's mouth urged to drop open when the dwarf walked in and talked. His voice gravelly and deep. It was like a symphony. Almost beautiful from words so common. "Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find." He grumbled. The man was grumpy. He wore it on his face in a scowl-like frown. Estella might've thought that he was just pissed off but soon she would find out that it was his resting face. " I lost my way, twice." He clips off his cloak and drapes it over his arm.

Estella raises a brow. Was the Shire really that complicated? The others seemed to have no trouble. The man glances at the open door behind him. " I wouldn't have found it at all, had it not been for that mark on the door." He says. Bilbo almost looked like he was going into cardiac arrest.

"Mark?" He gasped. "There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!"

Estella laughs nervously when Bilbo goes to examine his door. She quickly slides between him and his entrance, closing the door with her rear. "Better if you don't look at it, don't you think?"

"There is a mark, I've put it there myself," Gandalf admits, almost quietly. The disapproving look that Bilbo had for Estella quickly turned to the tall wizard. There is an awkward pause before Gandalf continues. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin looked over Bilbo. He looked down at him as if he was prey. Bilbo shifted his weight to each foot uncomfortably under Thorin's gaze.

"So, this is the hobbit." Thorin scoffs. He hands his cloak to Kili, retaining eye contact with Bilbo." Tell me, Mr.Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

Bilbo's head slightly tilts and he chuckles as if what Thorin said was a joke,   
"Pardon me?" He shared a confused look with Estella quickly before turning his attention back to the dwarf.

"Axe or sword, what's your weapon of choice?" The question made Estella wanted to laugh. The image of her Bilbo carrying an axe far too large for him, trying to swing it and ultimately falling on his butt. Thorin begins to circle around Bilbo.

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know. But I fail to see why that's relevant."

The second-hand embarrassment spread over Estella. Her cheeks grew pink for Bilbo while he remained absolutely clueless. Thorin shakes his head, " I thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Bilbo scoffs, offended as the other dwarves laugh.

"Now, now!" Estella barks in Bilbo's defence. "Bilbo may not be experienced in the way of a warrior, but if you're looking for a hobbit then Bilbo is the best you'll get!" Bilbo flashed her a horrified look. A tad bit grateful but none-the-less horrified.

The dwarves' laughter died down when Thorin looks past Bilbo and straight at Estella. She stared into his deep blue eyes and could've sworn she was drowning. His stare was so heavy but she stood her ground underneath it.   
  
"Who might you be? Mrs.Baggins?" He asks.

"Ugh, no!" She groans. Estella has had to answer that question far too many times tonight. She lets out a sigh, releasing her annoyed feelings along with the exhale. "I am Estella Took. Bilbo's cousin."

Thorin glanced her over, an eyebrow arched. "Greetings." He mumbled. Bilbo gave his cousin a thankful look before going to settle their new guest down in the dining room. A warm plate of food was given to the dwarven prince, and then the discussions were started. The dim lighting was a perfect ambiance for the feeling of the room. While the dwarves talked, Estella and Bilbo stayed toward the back close together, watching and listening to every detail.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asks curiously.

Thorin gives the old warrior a nod: "Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms." The dwarves happily give little cheers.

Dwalin hums, looking intently at his prince, "And what did the dwarves of the Iron Hill say? Is Dain with us?"

Thorin sucks in a breath as if he was scared to reveal what his cousin had said. "They will not come." He finally admits. The entire table of dwarves groans in disappointment. Their expressions express almost sadness that their kin will not assist them. "They say our quest is ours and ours alone."  
  
"So it's true? You really are going on a quest then?" Estella suddenly butts in. She hadn't meant to intrude but her words poured out of her mouth before she could stop them. Thorin looks at the halfling and before he could reply Gandalf coughs quickly. "Bilbo, my dear fellow, could we have some more light?" He asks.

Bilbo, still intrigued by the happening going on in his dining room, clicks out of his little wonderland and nods, "Oh yes, of course." The hobbit quickly goes to retrieve a candle to provide more light to his guests. Once Bilbo leaves the room, Gandalf takes out a worn-out, folded paper from his grey robe. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak," He lays the parchment flat before Thorin. Estella couldn't help to get a closer look at the scroll. A map! She looked over Thorin's shoulder in awe. A real-life map, like from her books! Bilbo swiftly returns with the candle, holding it over Thorin's left shoulder. Both halflings stare at the map, their eyes twinkling in wonder. Gandalf points at an ink mountain upon the parchment. "The Lonely Mountain," Bilbo reads. His voice was low but curiosity was laced in the words. Gloin nods, "Aye! Oin has read the portents, and the portents say: it is time."

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of the old return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin confirms.

Bilbo looks around, "I'm sorry... 'beast?'"

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible," Bofur says, almost a little too cheery. "chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals."

"A dragon then?" Estella asks in an excited tone. Bilbo couldn't believe the excited expression Estella wore at the mention of the fire drake. Ori suddenly rises to his feet. "I'm not afraid, I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the dwarfish iron right up his jacksy!" He exclaims bravely. Estella couldn't help but grin at the courage of the small dwarf. His friends around him cheer him on until Dori pulls the lad back into his seat.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen," Baline begins. He looks around at his brethren, not exactly in a fond way. "and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest."

The dwarves begin to argue amongst themselves at that. Swearing that they are not dim. Fili hits the table, getting the attention of those around him, "We may be few in number. But we're fighters, all of us! To the last dwarf!"

Kili nods in agreement with his brother. "And you forget we have a wizard in our company, Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." He points out. Gandalf puts his hands up. "Oh, well. No, uh, I...I wouldn't say..." He stutters out.

Dori looks up at the wizard expectantly. "Well, how many then?! Go on, give us a number!"

The dwarves begin to argue once more. Voices growing angrier by the second. "Please... Please!" Bilbo tries to ask. Even Thorin's face was expressing annoyance toward the loud shouts.

Estella huffs at the dwarves. "Excuse me!" She shouts above the yelling. The dwarves grow quiet and look at the young hobbit. "Please, lower your voice. Heated voices will not solve anything." The dwarves mumble to themselves but remain quiet. Thorin gives her a pleased glance, and she bows her head at him as a "you're welcome."

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected," Thorin continues. "Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" Thorin stands up and for a moment the company was united once more, cheering with their leader.

"You forget the front gate is sealed," Balin reminds them. The cheers die down into silence. "There is no way into the mountain."

Gandalf shakes his head. "That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." He holds up a key. It was old looking. Sharp edges. Very dwarvish. The hobbits look at it fixedly. It was very new to them.

"How came you by this?" Thorin watches the key the moment Gandalf takes it out.

"It was given to me by your father by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf hands the prince his birthright. Fili, on the other side of the table, smiles widely.  
"If there's a key! Then there must be a door!" He exclaims.

Estella chuckles at the dwarves. Sure they might be great warriors, she thought to herself, but they sure aren't the smartest. Bookwise, anyways. Gandalf points to red markings on the map, to which Bilbo and Estella look closely at. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls," Gandalf says.

"There's another way in!" Kili happily exclaims.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But if we're careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar!" Ori says in realization.

Bilbo nods, still a little clueless. "Hmm. And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine."

"And are you?" Gloin asks. Everyone looks to Bilbo, expecting an answer. Estella looks to him too, scared of what her dear, clueless cousin would say next.

"Am I what?"

"He says he's an expert!" Oin exclaims.

"Me? No! No, No, No! I...I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life."

"Bilbo has always had a good record," Estella admits. "But us hobbit's are very light on their feet! We are very good at sneaking about! If you need a burglar, Bilbo and I would be great for the job," She thinks of their times when they would hide from the Sackville-Bagginses, hoping to the gods that they wouldn't see them. They were pretty good at that. What's a little dragon? Estella semi-regretted what she had said when all eyes were on her now, including Bilbo's. He really wished she wouldn't include him in her lust for adventure. Sure, he shared that want but he refused to admit it.

"What?" She asks.

"We? Who says you were going, lassie?" Dwalin says, staring at her.

Estella turned red. She had not meant to include herself into the conversation... or maybe she did? The young lass always wanted an adventure, so when one showed up for her cousin...

"No offense Lady Took, but Bilbo nor you, are hardly burglar material," Balin says softly.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves. Especially for a young lady like you." Dwalin agrees.

Voices begin to rise again. Dwarves arguing. Upon the yelling and sudden rejection, Estella wanted to cry. Not because she isn't getting what she wanted but because she thought she might've found a way to get out of the Shire. Have a purpose other than reading and baking and eventually dying with a husband she wouldn't have loved and few children. Don't get her wrong! Estella loved families and children but she wanted more to life. She wasn't getting any younger. Bilbo somehow could feel her sadness, radiating off of her. He pulled her close by the shoulder as the dwarves argued louder and louder. "Enough!" Gandalf booms. A grey cloud rolls throughout the room, the lights dimming. His voice was like a crack of thunder forcing the dwarves to finally get quiet once more. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!"

The two hobbits stared at the wizard, surprised by his outburst. "As Lady Took had said before, hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose, and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of a dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr.Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know," Gandalf glances toward Bilbo. ", including himself."

"I would also not look over Ms.Took here either! She has shown interest in your adventure, which is more than your own kin! She, along with her cousin, would be an amazing asset to the company," Gandalf vouches. The dwarves mumble and whisper to each other while the wizard sneaks a wink to the girl. She smiled happily at him. Gandalf was truly an outstanding man.  
The wizard looks to Thorin, "You must trust me on this."

The dwarf sighs, nodding. "Very well, we will do it your way." He grumbles. "Give him the contract."

Bilbo shakes his head, "No! No... wait please!"

"We're in! We're off!" Bofur exclaims, smiling like a fool.

Balin gets out a folded piece of parchment. Holding it out to Bilbo. "It's just the usual. Summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." He tells him.

Bilbo takes the parchment. Estella stares at the contract in Bilbo's hand like it's gold. Her heart pounds so hard she can hear it in her own ears. It almost felt as if it would pounce right out of her chest. Especially when Thorin looks her straight in her eyes, "And if you would like to join your cousin, then sign underneath him. You are... welcome to join."

Just at that Bilbo's face grew pale. He looks at his cousin, lump in throat. "Please Bilbo, we must at least look at it!" Estella says.

"I- Stella, he literally said FUNERAL ARRANGEMENTS- Does that not scare you?" Bilbo whimpers but sees his cousin's eyes. They were so bright. They have never, ever been this bright. "Very well, let's look at it." He unfolds the parchment. When it fell open, the contract was almost as tall as Bilbo himself. Bilbo glances over, reading out loud. Thorin in the dining room watches the two hobbits as they look over the terms. He looks at Gandalf, a serious frown on his face. He leans in and whispers sternly, "I cannot guarantee his safety, nor the girl's."  
Gandalf frowns at that but nods.

"Understood."

"Nor will I be responsible for their fate."

"...Agreed."

Bilbo follows the words with his finger, mumbling aloud with Estella watching over his shoulder. "'Total's cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding, one-fourteenth of total profit if any.'" He reads aloud.

"Seems fair," Estella says with a grin.

"Uh...' The present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof, including, but not limited to...lacerations. Evisceration...." He carries on. Bilbo unfolds more of the contract. His face grows pale for the tenth time that night as he reads the next word. "...Incineration?" Estella stares at the word in front of her. She wasn't afraid of the word. I mean, they were facing a dragon! Of course, this would be possible!

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye," Bofur confirms. Estella gave the dwarf a stern look as Bilbo begins to breathe heavily.

"Breath, dear. It's okay." Estella says sweetly, rubbing his back comfortingly. Bilbo shakes his head.

"Are you all right, laddie?" Balin asks.

"Huh?" Bilbo says, trying to catch his breath. "Yeah, I just feel- a little bit faint."

"Come on Bilbo, you should sit down," Estella whispers to him.

"Think furnace, with wings." Bofur grins. Not quite understanding that Bilbo is hyperventilating.

"I...I...I need air."

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash!"

Bilbo stares at Bofur in horror. He looks at the dwarves for a moment, and then his dear cousin. The image of him and worst of all her, becoming a pile of ash passes through his mind. "Nope." He mumbles, before falling backward onto the wooden floor unconscious. Estella gasped and hurried to his side. She glares at Bofur, who slightly cowers under her stare.

"He was obviously not comfortable with that! Why would you continue on?!" She scowls.

"I- sorry ma'am-"

"No. Shush." She snaps, shutting the dwarf up quickly. " Gandalf can you help me take him to his armchair?"

Gandalf stands up, walking to the halfling's side. "Of course Lady Took."

"Blasted dwarves, have no sympathy," Estella mumbles under her breath before helping Gandalf take Bilbo to his chair. The dwarves talk quietly amongst themselves, in fear that Estella might snap at them again. They were already very fond of the sweet girl but didn't wish to see her angry.

It didn't take long for Bilbo to wake up from his episode. Gandalf sighs in relief and glances over at Estella who held his hand by his side. "Do you need anything, dear?" She asks. Bilbo shakes his head and pats the top of her hand.

"I'm okay,"

"Lady Took, do you mind-" Gandalf asks, glancing at her and back at the archway.

"Oh no. Of course not," She says kindly. She smiles at Bilbo. "Call me if you need anything."

Estella leaves the room for the two to talk. She decides to walk back to the dwarves who still talked low. She sees some smoking, sipping their ale in silence, whispering to each other. In the hallway, near the room she had just left was Thorin Oakenshield and Balin. Thorin leaned against the wall of the hobbit hole and Balin sitting across from him.

When they see Estella, they sit up a bit straighter. Balin gives her a smile, to which she instantly returns. "How is the laddie doing?" Balin asks.

"Better. I think." Estella sighs.

"He's a bit squeamish," Thorin shakes his head.

"You can't exactly blame him. He's lived in a safe place for most of his life, this is new to him."

  
"What about you?" Thorin asks.

"What about me?"

"You haven't fainted yet," amusement was in the prince's voice.

Estella smiles slightly, "You're right. I won't lie, I've dreamed of an opportunity to get out of the Shire for years."

"Is that so?" Balin laughs.  
"My father always told me of my ancestors. The warriors, the adventurers. It's in my blood," Estella sighs. "I need to get away. I mean, for the love of the gods, you all have been far kinder to me than my own people." Estella sighs. She glances over her should to look toward the room she left Bilbo in. " Bilbo doesn't understand I don't belong here."

Balin and Thorin look at her with sympathetic eyes and she lets out a nervous laugh. "I apologize, I doubt you want to hear my life story. I always overshare to people that listen."

"Well, dearie, you are very welcome to our company." Balin kindly tells her. A comforting hand on her forearm.

"A strong, willing heart. That's very important. The world needs more of that," Thorin says, low. His eyes avoided Estella's but it was still very meaningful. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt accepted by him. Not fully but she had foot through through the door. 

Suddenly, Bilbo hurries away from the room. Estella watches him with a large frown. Balin shakes his head in disappointment, "It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toymakers. Hardly the stuff of legend..." 

Thorin smiles down at his old friend. "here are a few warriors amongst us."

"Old Warriors," Balin frowns.

"I would take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills, for when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty, honor. I can ask no more than that." Thorin says fondly and Estella's heart flutters. His trust in these dwarves was heartwarming. Estella already knew that this man is someone she would gladly follow.   
  
"You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains. A life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."   
  
"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me."   
  
Balin solemnly nods, standing up on his feet. "Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done."  
  
The old dwarven warrior walks back to the company of dwarves, leaving Estella and Thorin. She peeks over at the dwarf who was actually taller than her. She hadn't realized how close she was until she looked over. He was beautiful with his strong jawline, long onyx hair, literally perfect skin. Who was this man? If she hadn't known any better, she would have thought he was a god of some sort. Thorin Oakenshield was surreal. "I am with you as well, sir'. If you will have me," Estella tells him softly.   
  
"Thank you, Lady Took. We are leaving at daybreak," He informs her.   
  
They lock eyes and she gives him a giant smile, in hope of getting him to. "You got it! Daybreak it is!" Estella nods. Thorin, to her disappointment, didn't smile back but he gave her a minute grin. Very, very minute. It was better than nothing she supposed. "Get some rest," He mumbles to her, then goes to join his kin. Estella kept smiling though he was gone. What a man. Then she remembered, Bilbo. She supposed she ought to check on him. Estella quickly turns and rushes off toward Bilbo's room. "Bilbo! Dear!" She calls out as she enters the room. And there he was leaning against his bedpost on the foot of his bed. He looked upset. Estella sits next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You're going..." Bilbo mumbles. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.   
  
"Yes."  
  
And that was that. They both just stared into the nothingness. Nothing but low voices beginning to sing. Low and rumbling voices filling the halls, with the sorrowful song of their lost home. The two hobbits listened together, solemnly.   


_Far over the Misty Mountains cold._  
 _To dungeons deep and caverns old._  
 _We must away ere break of day._  
 _To find our long-forgotten gold._  
 _The pines were roaring on the height, the winds were moaning in the night._  
 _The fire was red, it flaming spread._  
 _The trees like torches blazed with light_


End file.
